With the rapid development of portable devices such as smart phones, the requirements for the installation of electrical devices are getting higher and higher.
In order to achieve the purpose of saving space and improving quality, electronic components gradually develop to the ultra-small ultra-thin, the main realization such as the caller display, touch feedback effect, also put forward higher requirements on the vibrator. Linear vibration motor replaces the other vibrators because of strong advantage of the height direction.
At present, linear vibration motor which is more used in the smart phone is spring linear vibration motor, the spring linear vibration motor use mechanical metal spring to control the vibration amplitude and vibration level, high difficulty of processing and assembly, it is difficult to control the assembly precision and the adverse rate is very high; and the service life is short, long-term use will produce metal fatigue, metal spring will produce noise, static, affect the use of mobile phones.